1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic tires, and more particularly, to a pneumatic tire which can improve steering stability on a dry road surface and on a snowy road surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pneumatic tires for all seasons used through a year are used also during snowfall in winter. Therefore, in addition to good steering stability on a dry road surface, stable running performance on a snowy road surface is also required. Such pneumatic tires for all seasons obtain the both performances by adequately arranging positions of main grooves and lateral grooves, and shapes of land portions (see patent documents 1 and 2, and a design document 1, for example).
In recent years, in order to increase vehicle running safety, pneumatic tires are also required to have further improvements. The pneumatic tires for all seasons described above are also required to further improve steering stability on a dry road surface and on a snowy road surface.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication 2005-349851
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication 2006-160055
Design Document 1: Japanese Design Registration 1283701